


Parade Dress

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Inception Bingo, Military Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne always had a thing for men in uniform. Arthur decides to show her his old army uniforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade Dress

Ariadne invited Arthur to come into a dream with her, but she didn't build anything for it. The level was completely freeform, to be molded and shaped however they wanted it to. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see, but a large dressing room wasn't it. It was large, with tall floor length mirrors and doors leading to different closets. "Huh. This is what you wanted to see in a dream?"

Arthur just smiled at her enigmatically. "Haven't you ever wanted to see my old uniform?"

"No, not really."

"Oh?" Arthur asked, amused at her nonchalant statement. "Didn't you ask me a few times if I kept it, even after all these years?"

She didn't quite meet his eyes. "Just curious," Ariadne said with a nod, grasping hold of the lapels on his gray suit jacket. "I think you're wonderful just as you are."

"So that's why this dream," Arthur said, resting his hands over hers. "I couldn't bring the uniform with me when I left the States. I don't think my mother kept it, either. But here, I can recreate it for you to see."

Her interest was definitely piqued. "Okay, then. Let's see it."

Moving her hands aside, Arthur took off the suit jacket and vest, leaving himself in just the white button down shirt and slacks. He winked as he walked to the closet behind her, and went inside of it. In under a minute, he was back out in front of her, sharply dressed in a gray uniform. "I attended West Point," he said, his voice as crisp as he must have used while standing at attention while a cadet. "So I wore the cadet gray, and attended classes. There were the usual academics you'd expect at a college that would give out a Bachelor's degree," he said, striding forward with precision. He lifted a hand and curled a lock of her hair around his finger. "But I also learned about military leadership. There's also moral and ethical training."

Ariadne snorted and ran her hand down the front of his jacket. "You must have failed miserably."

"On the contrary. Cadets cannot lie, cheat, steal, or tolerate those who do." He grinned at her. "I just started to do that years later, when I lost faith in the army."

"Not a very happy story, I think," Ariadne murmured, catching the edge in his voice during that last phrase. She pulled him down and brushed a kiss across his lips.

"No, not really. But wait, I think you'll like the spring parade dress."

"You wore a dress?" Ariadne asked incredulously.

He shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "Dress uniform, silly. Give me a moment and I'll show you." His smile turned rueful. "I have all the closets here because I never quite got the trick of adjusting my clothes in a dream without some kind of scene change."

A cushioned bench appeared in the middle of the changing room, and Ariadne grinned. "Well, if it's furniture and buildings and the physics of reality, I can do it for you." They had been in and out of each others' dreams so often that they didn't trigger any subconscious security anymore.

Spring parade dress was a uniform made up of cadet gray swallow-tail coats with twenty-one gold buttons in rows down the front, white trousers, and a black tarbucket hat. "Winter parade dress uses cadet gray pants, too," Arthur said, fingering a fold of the pant leg. He approached her with a confident step, and then propped his foot up on the bench beside her. Leaning into the stance, he tilted his hips to playfully put her groin at eye level. "What do you think?"

She reached up and patted his crotch. "I think you're nostalgic." She shot him a playful grin. "I think you were a little shit back then, weren't you?"

"I was a highly decorated cadet, thank you very much," Arthur replied in a mock-offended tone.

Ariadne gave his cock a squeeze through the pants. "I like the detail on the material. You remember this uniform a lot better than the other one."

"I liked parade dress," Arthur replied with a fond note. He brushed his fingers against her cheek, then leaned back. "Once I graduated, I was a second lieutenant. There were completely different uniforms in the army at that point."

"There isn't just one?" she asked, letting her hand run down the inside of his thigh.

"Different situations call for different uniforms," he replied with a shake of his head. "You want to see them, don't you?"

Hand now down at his ankle, she lifted the pant leg up to feel his skin. "You look good in uniform," she hedged. Her cheeks were a bit pinker than before, and Arthur only grinned at her. "What?" she asked defensively. "You do!"

In a moment, he was back in his green service uniform, which Ariadne had been thinking of when she pictured his uniform. Standing at full attention, Arthur lifted his chin. "Here I am, ready for your inspection," he said.

Delighted, Ariadne got to her feet and reached out to feel the jacket. There were four gold buttons down the front, and US insignia on the lapels. She ran her fingers over them, and looked up with a rapt expression. "What does it all mean?"

"On the upper left pocket flap," Arthur began, pulling her fingers to the spot in question, "proficiency badges are attached. Mine is for being a marksman."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Arthur grinned at her, and pulled her hand up so he could drop a kiss on her palm. "Medals and commendations for various actions, duties and training go above the pocket. Above that would be any qualification badges. Like my distinguished shooter badge." He tapped the badge in question on the uniform. "My nametag is on the upper right pocket flap. Any unit or foreign awards go above the pocket, with a regimental insignia above both. Any special duty badges go on the upper two pockets. The right shoulder patches are for my unit, and left are current assignment patches."

"So it's almost like wearing your ID on your sleeve," Ariadne murmured, fingering the badges in awe. "That's why you can know an entire history just by looking at the uniform."

"Exactly."

Ariadne unbuttoned the jacket and slipped her hands inside, tracing his torso. "You're absolutely yummy like this, you know."

He only laughed. "Never quite thought about it that way, to be honest."

"How much time do we have left down here?" she asked, running her hands down to his trousers and rubbing herself against him.

"Not enough to have sex and for me to show you my combat uniform."

"Another one? Does it look as good as this one?" she asked eagerly, eyes lit up in anticipation.

"You'll have to tell me," he said with a chuckle. "I don't think of them as sexy."

"Are you kidding? I love your uniforms."

Next was his army combat uniform, in the digital camouflage pattern. Arthur sat down beside her on the bench to show the details in the jacket, how the hook and loop attachments kept his name tape, rank insignia, shoulder patches, flag patch and infrared tabs in place. The flag insignia was on the right pocket flap, unit patches were on the left shoulder, and combat patches were on the right shoulder. She touched the tapes and the patches as well as the fabric of the uniform, massaging Arthur's body through the uniform.

Leaning in close, she pressed a kiss to his jaw. "The green one looks hotter," she murmured, sliding her hand down his belly toward his groin. "But this will do nicely."

Arthur slid his own hand along her spine, rubbing gently. "It will?"

"Mm-hm," she murmured absently, kissing his neck. "You're already stupidly handsome. Add in the uniforms... You walk differently, did you know that? The presence you have... I just want to push you down and ride you right now."

"What's stopping you?" he asked, a lusty note to his voice.

Elated, Ariadne shifted to kiss his mouth, her arms around him. Arthur pulled at her blouse, untucking it from her corduroys. It was a passionate kiss, tongues and lips and the clash of teeth as both of them tried to breathe through it.

Then came the faint strains of music floating above them.

"Damn," Ariadne murmured against his mouth.

"We _are_ at home," Arthur reminded her. "And already in bed."

She grinned and pulled back enough so he could see it. "Am I going to wake up and see you already hard for me?"

"Probably."

"Awesome."

Arthur crashed his mouth against hers. "You can ride me the first round. Next is my choice."

"Deal," Ariadne replied.

Once they woke up, they did just that.

The End


End file.
